Sleeping Beauty with a Twist
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Amanda Johnson has fallen under a spell from Queen Chrysalis. She must be kissed by her one true love, TJ.
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping Beauty with a Twist**

By: Erinbubble92

**Summary: **Amanda Johnson has fallen under a spell from Queen Chrysalis. She must be kissed by her one true love, TJ.

We see Phineas and Ferb holding a red book titled, 'Sleeping Beauty with a Twist;' they opened the book up and revealed a picture of 20 years from the future.

Phineas: _Hey everybody Erin is out due to Senior graduation scheduling and relatives coming over. So she put me and Ferb in charge of telling the fairy tale she made for you: Sleeping Beauty._

Ferb: _Only with a Twist instead of the regular one like she did last time._

Phineas: _It is going to be a fun twist yet it's a little romantice for us, isn't it?_

Ferb: _Well it is Erin's fanfiction._

Phineas: _Yeah, well let's begin. I'll go first._

Phineas held the book and we look at the first page as well.

Phineas: _In 20 years in the future lived my (Phineas's) sister, Queen Candace Johnson and her husband Jeremy Johnson. Who they dated through high school, college, and got married. Many years they had longed for a child and finally their wish was granted, a daughter was born; they called her Amanda."_ The next page revealed Candace and Jeremy, holding a baby girl.

_**Sweet Amanda**_

Ferb: _Yes, Candace did mention she'll have children name Xavier and Amanda._

Phineas: _And Fred too, if he counts. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom so that all of high and low of state might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day."_

_**On that joyful day**_

_**On that joyful day**_

Everyone gathered to see the infant princess as they sang the song of the celebration.

_**Joyfully now to our princess we come,**_

_**Bringing gifts and all good wishes too**_

_**We pledge our loyalty anew.**_

_**Hail to the princess Amanda!**_

_**All of her subjects adore her!**_

_**Hail to the King!**_

_**Hail to the Queen!**_

_**Hail to the princess Amanda!**_

_**Health to the princess,**_

_**Wealth to the princess,**_

_**Long live the princess Amanda!**_

_**Hail Amanda!**_

_**Hail Amanda!**_

_**Health to the princess,**_

_**Wealth to the princess,**_

_**Long live the princess Amanda!**_

_**Hail to the King!**_

_**Hail to the Queen!**_

_**Hail to the princess Amanda!**_

Inside the castle which looks futuristic, the people gathered to see the princess as Candace and Jeremy sat on their throne. Candace is all gorwn with her face just like Linda, a red shirt, white pants, and red shoes. Jeremy sat next to her and is full grown with a beard and hair like his dad's and is wearing a a suit top, dress pants, and shoes.

Phineas: _On this great and joyest day, all the kingdoms celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And my good queen sister and king Jeremy make welcome for their life long friends."_

The trumpets played the introduction of someone coming to meet Candace and Jeremy.

"Their royal highness," Brick called, as SG and TJ, walked towards Kaito and Jinmay, "Queen Skullgal94 Skellingtonand Prince Timothy Jacob Skellington!" Queen SG, all grown with short hair, no bow, and is wearing a black dress with shoulder pads like in the future, walks towards the king and queen with TJ, who is holding a gift. TJ bowed to the rulers. Candace got up, happy to see her friend, SG.

"And their other royal highnesses, Queen Erinbubble92, King Miles Prower, Prince Timothy, Prince Evan, and Princess Zoey. Queen Konata Izumi, King Bloo, Prince Kouta and Princess Cyan. Queen Akira, King Cosmo, and Princess Akiko. Queen Twilight Sparkle and Prince Tulio."

Candace smiled as she runs over to hug Erin, Konata, Akira, and Twilight, her old friends. SG smiled at TJ and escorted him. Candace patted TJ's head and TJ walked with Jeremy and looked at the baby; he smiled oddly. Timothy, Evan, Zoey, Kouta, Cyan, Akiko, and Tulio appeared to look at the baby. The boys looked at the baby oddly while the girls sighed.

Ferb: _Fondly have the monarchs dream one day their kingdoms to unite. Along with our sister's friends. Thus, today would they announce that TJ, SG's nephew, to Candace's child would be betrothed. And so, to her, his gift he brought and looked unknowing of his future bride."_

The trumpets played again, until in the middle of the castle, the ray of light shined down and three figures appeared out of magic. The first one is a peaguses unicorn with pale, light grayish cerise coat, grayish purple eyes, dark violet, moderate rose, and pale gold mane curled on the ends, a teal heart within gold lace cutie mark, and wears a tiara, golden hoove boots. She also has a ring on her horn; she's Princess Mi Amore Cadanza or Cadnace for short. Twilight smiled to see her old foal-sitter and sister-in-law.

The next is another pony with pale yellow coat, lime green eyes, green and lime green mane in pigtails by red bows, three pieces of apple fritter cutie mark. She also has a green apple fritter amulet necklace; she's Apple Fritter.

The last one is a girl who looks like young Candace only she is has a low-cut sleeveless shirt, a black skirt, black shoes with black stockings but are tall boots, a black bandana, a pair of black sunglasses, a satchel and a utility belt around her waist. She has a bo staff which holds ruby gem in the center; She's Alternate Candace from the 2nd Dimension.

"Their most and honored Excellencies; the three good Fosters. Princess Mi Amore Cadanza, Mistress Apple Fritter and Mistress Alternate Candace," Brick announced. The three of them walked towards the cradle and looked at the baby.

"The little darling," Alter. Candace smiled. After they finished looking at the baby, they stood in front of Candace and Jeremy, bowing, "Your majesties."

"Each of us, the child may bless with a single gift, no more no less," said Cadance; she walked towards the cradle, "Little princess, my gift shall be the gift a beauty," she used her horn to make hearts burst out, which popped and formed a pink sparkling aura.

_**One gift, beauty rare**_

_**Orange of sun in her hair**_

_**Lips that shame the red, red rose**_

_**She'll walk with springtime**_

_**Wherever she goes**_

After Cadnace's gift is done, Applle Fritter is next, "Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song," she held her apple fritter amulet, forming a lime green aura.

_**One gift, the gift of song**_

_**Melody her whole life long**_

_**The nightingale's her troubadour**_

_**Bringing her sweet serenade to her door**_

Alternate Candace is next as she walked up to the cradle and held her bo staff, making her magic, "Sweet princess, my gift shall be…" suddenly; she got interrupted by the strong wind. The doors swung open, as Candace and Jeremy looked surprised.

The green lightning struck in the middle of the castle and the dark smoke appeared forming a figure. The figure appears to be a pony only with a twisted unicorn horn, a pair of insectoid wings, is tall, and exteremly skinny. Unlike a pony, she has very dark gray coat, dark cerulean mane, moderate harlequin eyes with vertical dragon-like pupils, a sharp pair of fangs, no cutie mark, greenish saddle, blue-green rib plate, a small black crown tipped with blue circles, and has holes in her hooves; she's Queen Chrysalis, the Queen of Changelings. With her is another Changeling.

"Why, it's Queen Chrysalis!" said Apple Fritter.

"What does that imposter witch want here?" Alternate Candace snarled.

"Shh!" Cadance whispered.

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage, queen Cadance," said Chrysalis, "Royalty, nobility, the gentry and…" Chrysalis chuckled evilly, staring at the ponies and the girl, "How quaint, even the princess, the apple pony, and the brute," Alter Candace let out a growl and lunged at Chrysalis, but Cadance and Apple Fritter pulled Alter Candace's utility belt, preventing her to attack Chrysaslis, "I really thought quite distress of not receiving an invitation."

"You weren't wanted!" Alter Candace growled.

"Not wh…" Chrysalis calmed down, "Oh, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some over sight. Oh well, I'd best be on my way."

"You're not offended, Chrysalis?" Jeremy asked.

"Why no, your majesty Jeremy," Chrysalis replied, "And to show I bare no ill will, I, too shall bestow a gift on the child," Cadnace, Apple Fritter, and Alter Candace gathered around the cradle, protecting Amanda and Cadnace and Alter Candace glared at him. "Listen well, all of you," Chrysalis continued calmly, "The princess shall indeed grow in grace of beauty. Be loved by all who know her. But…" she continued very scary as she formed her power, crating scary shadows, "Before the sunsets on her 15th birthday, she shall prick her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel and _**DIE!**_" The last image is Amanda, dead.

Erin and Twilight gasped as they held their children and Akira and Konata were shocked. Their husbands were angery at this while their children and TJ hide behind them.

"Oh no," Jeremy picked up his daughter, holding her close as Chrysalis laughed, evilly.

"Seize that imposterious monster!" Candace ordered.

SG was so angry that she try to remove my charm, only for Chrysaslis yelled, "Stand back, you fools!" Chrysalis formed a bolts of energy, vanishing, while she laughed loud. After she disappeared, the male changeling flew out of the castle. Jeremy held the baby close.

"Don't despair you majesties, Alter Candace has his gift to give," said Cadance.

"Then she can undo this fearful curse?" Candace asked.

"Oh no, sire," Alter Candace replied.

"Chrysalis's power is far greater than ours," said Cadance.

"Maybe Alter Candace's gift can help," Apple Fritter added.

"But…" Alter Candace looked at her friends with concern.

"Just do it, dear," Cadance smiled.

"Go on, we have faith in you," Apple Fritter added.

Alter Candace held her staff, forming her magic, "Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch trick, a spindle should your finger prick. A ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you shall keep. And from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss, the spell shall break." After Alter Candace is done, the column of light rained down on the others.

_**For true love conquers all**_


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas: _But Candace is still fearful of her daughter's life. Did them and their decree that ever spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day, be burn. So it was done."_

Outside, a huge pile of spinning wheels are being burnt by the people, throwing the torches at them. They watched the spinning wheels burning. At the throne, Cadance watched them, "This is ridiculous," she walked back to the throne, where Apple Fritter and Alternate Candace relaxed, having apple cider and apple fritters.

"Now, come have a nice snack and a drink, princess," said Apple Fritter, "I'm sure it'll work out somehow."

"Well, a bonfire won't stop Chrysalis," said Alternate Candace.

"Of course not, but what will?" Cadance asked as she drinks her soda.

"Well, perhaps if we reason with her…" said Apple Fritter.

"Reason?" Cadance asked.

"Chrysalis?" Alternate Candace added.

"Well, she can't be all that bad," AF replied.

"Oh, yes he can!" said Cadance.

Alternate Candace growled, "I like to turn her into a fat, old caterpillar!"

"Alternate Candace, that isn't very nice thing to say," said AF.

"Besides, you know our magic can't work out this way," Cadance added.

"It can only do good things, Alternate Candace to bring joy and happiness," said AF.

"Well, that would make me happy," said Alternate Candace.

"But there must be someway," Cadance began to think of a plan, until she got one, "There is!"

"There is?" Alter Candace asked.

"What is it, princess?" Apple Fritter added.

"I'm going to…" Cadance stopped and hushed them, "Even walls have ears. Follow me," she used her horn to shrink herself to a size of a mouse. Apple Fritter and Alter Candace shrank themselves and followed Cadance. They went to the music box and Alter Candace closed the door, locking it.

"I'll turn her into a flower," said Cadance.

"Chrysalis? Are you outta your-" Alter Candace asked.

"No silly, the princess," Cadance replied.

"Oh she'd make a lovely flower," said Apple Fritter.

"Don't you see? A flower can't prick its finger," said Cadnace.

"That's right," said Apple Fritter.

"She'll be perfectly safe," Cadance grinned.

Alter Candace frowned at this, "Until Chrysalis sends a frost."

"Yes…" Cadance gasped, "Oh dear."

"She always ruins your nicest flowers," Apple Fritter patted Cadance's back.

"You're right, and she'll be expecting us to do something like that," said Cadance.

Alter Candace snarled, "But what would she expect? She knows everything."

"Oh, but she doesn't, Alter Candace. Chrysalis doesn't know anything about love or kindness or the joy of helping others. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really happy," said Apple Fritter.

"That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand and won't expect," Cadance giggled, "Now we have to plan it carefully. Let's see, the wood cutters, yes the abandoned one. Of course the king and queen will object, but when we explain this is the only way…"

"Explain what?" Alter Candace asked.

"About the two peasant ponies and a peasant girl, raising a fowling child, deep in the forest," Cadnace answered.

"That's very nice of them," said Apple Fritter.

"Who are they anyway?" Alter Candace asked.

"Turn around," Cadance said as Apple Fritter and Alter Candace turned around and Cadance did her magic on them, wearing the different clothes. Alter Candance's wearing a white frilly long sleeve shirt under a pink tank-top dress but she has her sunglasses. As for Apple Fritter, she wears a white cowgirl hat, a blue bandana, and her mane and tail is now light brown.

Cadance wears her hair in a ponytail and a purple bandana. Apple Fritter and Alter Candace startled that who is going to take care of the baby is them.

"Why it's us," said Apple Fritter.

"That's right," Cadance smiled.

"You mean, we us?" Alter Candace asked.

"Uh-ha,"

"Take care of the baby?" Apple Fritter asked.

"That's right,"

"Oh, I like that,"

"Well, yeah, but we have feed it," said Alter Candace.

"And wash it, dress it and rock it to sleep," said Apple Fritter, "Oh, I love it."

"You really think we can?" Alter Candace asked Cadance.

"If humans can do it, so can we," said Cadance.

"And we have our magic to help us." said Alter Candace.

"That's right," said Apple Fritter.

"Oh no, no, no. No magic," said Cadnacey, "I'll take those magic items away. Oh, I have to get rid of my horn too." Cadance use her magic to hide her.

"You mean, live like mortals, for 15 years?" Alter Candace runs away, dodging Cadnace's magic, until her magic hit Alter Candace's boots making them turn into dress shoes, "But, we don't know how. We never done anything without magic."

"That's why Chrysalis will never suspect," said Cadance.

"But who will wash and cook?" Alter Candace asked.

"We'll all pitch in,"

"I'll take care of the baby," said Apple Fritter.

"Hold still so I can take your magic," Alter Candace used her magic to make Cadance's wings vanish but she finally take Alter Candace's magic; "Come along now, we must tell their majesties at once," Cadance went out of the music box and changed her back to her normal size.

"Cadance, Cadance!" Apple Fritter called. Cadance shoots the magic on Alternate Candace and Apple Fritter, changing to her normal size. During the night, Candace and Jeremy watched them, taking their daughter away in order to prevent the curse.

"_So the king and queen_ _watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child disappear into the night."_

Cadnace looked around to see if the coast is clear as Apple Fritter carried baby Amanda. Cadance and the others walked out of the castle and journeyed to the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Ferb: _Many sad and lonely years passed by for queen Candace and her people. Soon, Candace had two more children, named Xaiver and Fred yet still Candace wished for her daughter._

Phineas: _But as the time for the princess's fifthteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Chrysalis domain thundered with her wrath and frustration. Her evil prophecy has not yet been fulfilled."_

At the castle of the Changelings, Chrysalis paced around as her Changeling boy and the other changelings stood there. It has been 15 years since Cadance, Apple Fritter, and Alter Candace took baby Amanda and raised her, until the time has come.

"It's incredible!" Chrysalis shouted as the thunder crashed, "15 years and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air! Are you sure you searched everywhere?" she asked one of the guards.

"Yes, everywhere," The gruff changeling replied, "We all did," the other guards agreed.

"But what about the town, the forest, the mountains?" Chrysalis asked.

"Yeah, we searched the mountains, forests, houses and all the cradles," The gruff changeling replied.

"Cradle?"

"Yes, every cradle,"

"Cradle?" Chrysalis faced the pet Changeling, "Did you hear that, my pets? All these years, they've been looking for a baby."

"That's a big laugh," Pet changeling said. Chrysalis began to laugh as the others laughed along with her, but Chrysalis got much ticked.

"Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!" Chrysalis shot is bolts of energy at the gruff changelings and the guards as they ran for their lives. After they ran and took cover, Chrysalis calmed down. She walked towards her throne and sat on her chair, "Oh they're hopeless. A disgrace forces of evil," The pet changeling flew towards her, "My pet, you are my last hope."

"What do you want me to do?" The pet changeling asked.

"Circle far and wide," Chrysalis replied, "Search for a maid of 15 with hair of mandrin orange, blue eyes of sapphire and voice of Candace. Go and do not fail me." The pet changeling flew out of her lair to begin their mission to find Amanda.


	4. Chapter 4

Phineas: _And so, for long 15 years, the whereabouts of the princess remains a mystery. While deep in the forest, in a wood cutter's cottage, the good ponies and girl carried out their well laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own; they named her Lavendar."_

The wooden door of the cottage opened and revealed a tall, 15-year-old woman with long orange hair by a purple hairclip, blue eyes, and wears a purple shirt with white collar and cuff sleeves and a dark purple bottom, a white skirt, and white shoes with purple straps. She's Amanda or, which the fairies named her Lavendar, until the time has come. Lavendar hummed her song as she cleaned the side of the window.

Ferb: _On this, her 15th birthday, the girls had planned a party and something extra special for a surprise."_

Phineas: _Looks like you guys are on your own on this story but we'll catch yah up at the end of the story._

At the living room, Cadance, Apple Fritter, and Alter Candace gathered around for a plan for a design for a dress. "Cadance, how about this one?" Alter Candace asked.

"This is the one I picked," said Cadance.

"She'll look beautiful in that," said Apple Fritter.

"Now, I thought a few changes," said Cadance.

"Don't forget the pretty bow," Apple Fritter added.

"Yes, and the raised the shoulder lengths on the line," said Cadnace.

"We'll make it lavendar," said Alter Candace.

"Oh no, Alter Candace, cerise," said Cadance. "Besides that's her name,". While Cadnace continues explaining, Lavendar walked downstairs and smiled at her guardians.

"Well, and what are you three up to?" Lavendar asked.

"Up to?" Alter Candace asked, as she and the other babbling to explain, until she found a basket, "We want you to pick some berries especially Tamato berries."

"That's it, berries," Cadance agreed, escorting Lavendar outside.

"Lots of berries," Apple Fritter added.

"But I picked berries yesterday especially the Tamatoes," said Lavendar.

"Oh, but we need more," said Cadance, while Lavendar walked outside, smiling.

"Lots, lots more," Apple Fritter added.

"Now, don't hurry back," said Cadance.

"Don't go to far!" Alter Candace called.

"And don't talk to strangers!" Cadnace shouted, reminding Lavendar. The girls waved goodbye and Lavendar waved goodbye. Alter Candace wondered, "I wonder if she suspects."

"Of course not. Come along," Cadance giggled, getting out a few items to make a dress, "She'll be excited."

"A real birthday party with a real birthday cake," Apple Fritter agreed.

"Yes and a dress a princess can be proud of," said Cadance.

"I'll get your magic stuff," said Alter Candace, walking upstairs to get the magic.

"Yes, you get…" Cadance is shocked, "The magic?"

"Oh no," said Apple Fritter.

"No, magic, Alternate Candace," said Cadance.

"But the 15 years are almost over," said Alter Candace.

"We're taking no chances," Cadance handed Alter Candace the stuff.

"But I've never bake a fancy cake," said Alter Candace.

"You won't, pal," said Cadance, getting more design stuff.

"I'll make the cake, Alter Candace," said Apple Fritter, getting out baking stuff for the cake. "And it's apple, cinnamon flavor!"

"You?" Alter Candace asked, concerned.

"Don't worry, she's always wanted to, Alter Candace and this is her last chance," said Cadance. "Besides she and her family are good bakers"

"I'm going to make it 15 layers with red and green apples," said Apple Fritter.

"And I'll make the dress," Cadnace added.

"But you can't sow and she's never cooked," said Alter Candace, still concerned.

"Oh, it's simple," Cadance picked up the scissors.

"All you do is follow the book," Apple Fritter finished.

"You stand here, Alter Candace. You can be the dummy," said Cadance.

"Well, I still say that we should use our powers," said Alter Candace, as Cadance covered Alter Candace with a cerise cloth and snips parts of it with her scissors. Apple Fritter moved baking stuff out of the way and read the book, "Flour, three cups," she looked around and found a cup and flour; she poured the flour into the cup and poured it with the cups, but different cups. Cadance continues snipping the scissors, making a large circle.

"What's that for?" Alter Candace asked.

"Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom," Cadance placed the cloth, where the big circle is, around Alter Candace.

"That's for the feet to go through," said Apple Fritter. Cadance covered parts of the cloth on Alter Candace.

"It's cerise!" Alter Candace exclaimed.

"Oh and it is lovely shade, isn't it?" Cadance asked, continuing her job.

"But I wanted it lavendar," said Alter Candace. "It's Amanda's favorite color."

"Now, Alter Candace we decided it cerise," said Cadance, covering more cloth on Alter Candace.

"You decided it," Alter Candace corrected. Cadance wrapped the sash around Alter Candace's waist. Apple Fritter picked up two eggs and read the book, "Two eggs, folded it gently, fold?" Apple Fritter placed two eggs in the bowl and folded parts of the patty, but she didn't know the she broke them when she pressed the patty. "I guess I haven't cooked in years,"

"I can't breathe!" Alter Candace muffled under the cloth as Cadance snipped the top of the cloth and pushed it down, making a hole for the neck and arms. Alter Candace looked at it, "It looks awful."

"That's because it's on you, Alter Candace," said Carly, snipping some more. Apple Fritter read the book, "Now one tisp…tisp?"

"One teaspoon," Alter Candace corrected.

"One teaspoon of course," Apple Fritter giggled. Cadance measured Alter Candace's height, "Gracious how that child grown."

"Oh it seems like only yesterday we brought her here," Alter Candace sighed.

"Just a tiny baby," said Apple Fritter

Alter Candace sniffed, wiping the tear as Cadance asked, "Why Candace…"

"What's the matter, honey?" Apple Fritter asked.

"I'm not crying, I'm sweating through my eyes... but... After the day she'll be a princess and we won't have any Lavendar," Alter Candace began to cry.

"Oh Cadance…" said Apple Fritter.

"Now, we all knew this day would come," Cadance shed a tear.

"But why did have to come sooner?" Apple Fritter asked, crying.

"After all, we had her for 15 years," said Cadance.

"15 wonderful years," Ed smiled. Cadance snapped out of it, "Come on, we're acting like a lot of ninnies. Come on, she'll be back before we get started." Cadance continued making a dress while Apple Fritter continued making the cake.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the forest, Lavendar kept walking, gathering the berries as she sang a beautiful song. A blue bird shook the water off of it and heard Lavendar's beautiful voice. It flew, singing that song and following Lavendar. As Lavendar sang her song, the blue bird did the same. Lavendar sang a different song as the blue bird and red bird sang her song. The birds followed her as they began to wake up two bunnies, Bugs and Roger from the log. Bugs and Roger got the attention and came to Lavendar. The birds woke up Skippy. Skippy got the attention and went to the hole of the tree. Skippy pushed a blue puppy, Blue. The puppy floated down to Lavendar's basket and sang along with her. Lavendar and the animals walked over the log to look for more berries.

Far from her, a young skeleton rode on a pony who is Tulio; it was TJ, but he's older from 15 years. With him are Timothy, Zoey, Evan, Akiko, Kouta, and Cyan who are all grown up. TJ heard the beautiful voice as Tulio and the others continued walking, but TJ stopped them.

"You hear that, guys?" TJ asked as Tulio glared at him, "Beautiful,"

The others heard the voice too.

"Yeah I do." Zoey said.

"And it is beautiful." Kouta nodded.

"Please." Tulio rolled him eyes and began to walk, but TJ stopped him, "What is it?" he continued listening to that beautiful voice, "Come on, let's find out,"

"I have an idea, why not we don't?" Tulio refused to help TJ, "Aw come on, for an extra bucket of oats and a few carrots?" Tulio nodded happily, "Hop boy!"

Tulio began to run with TJ riding it.

"Hey, wait for us!" Cyan cried with the others running after him.

He ran around the forest, following that voice. Tulio stopped as the voice is heard again and he ran to follow the voice. As Tulio jumped over the log, TJ screamed, falling off of it and fell into the water. Timothy, Zoey, Evan, Akiko, Kouta, and Cyan catched up to Tulio.

"Man, your mom really made you fast." Akiko panted.

"Hey, where's TJ?" Timothy asked.

Tulio noticed that he's gone and walked towards the water. He found TJ and removed the hat, but TJ is not happy.

"You okay?" Tulio asked sheepishly.

He splashed Tulio, "No carrots!"

"Darn." Tulio pouted.

Meanwhile, the animals helped Lavendar picking berries as she hummed the song.

Lavendar: _**I wonder, I wonder**_

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_

Blue is holding a Tamato berry in her mouth and Lavendar takes it and pets Blue. Blue smiled until a few birds flew around her making her jump. Blue pouted but follows Lavendar.

_**To sing to sweet thing to**_

_**A gain little love melody**_

Lavendar walked in the forest, until she took a good view at the castle, far away.

_**I wonder, I wonder**_

_**If my heart keeps singing**_

_**Will my song keep winging?**_

_**To someone who'll find me**_

_**And bring back our love song to me**_

She and the animals looked at the castle. Lavendar sighed, "Oh dear, why do they still treat me like a child?"

Blue flew in front of her, "Bow?"

"Cadance, Apple Fritter, and Alternate Candace," Lavendar replied, "They never want me to meet everyone," The birds sighed, depressing. Lavendar smiled, "But you know what? I've fooled them. I have met someone."

"Who?" Blue asked, following her. "Bow bow, bow bow?"

"Oh, a prince," Lavendar replied as the birds asked her what he looks like or how tall, "Well, he's tall and handsome and so romantic," The blue bird asked her, "Oh we walked together and talked together. And just before we say goodbye, he took me in his arms and then…I wake up," the animals sighed very sad, "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream more than once, it's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times."

As Skippy picked up the nut, it spotted the jacket and hat that belongs to TJ. Skippy threw the nut at Blue and the birds. Blue jumped next to Skippy and Skippy pointed at the armor. Blue got and idea and huddled the other animals and, speaking in animal language. Blue has a plan to cheer Lavendar up, making her dream to come true. Skippy tapped Bugs and Roger and they followed the other animals.

The animals perched on the branch, where the jacket is. Blue winked at Skippy as they listened to TJ speaking, wearing just his shirt and pants.

"You know, guys, there was something strange about that voice. To beautiful to be real," said TJ, as Bugs and Roger hopped into the shoes.

"Maybe it was some mysterious being, a wood sprite…" Evan suggested.

"Guys look!" Tulio neighed, when he saw the animals stealing his stuff.

TJ saw them, running away, "Hey, stop!"

The birds placed parts of the jacket on Blue and Skippy placed the hat on Blue. Skippy pushed Bugs and Roger and signaled Blue. Blue fell on top of them, until the birds helped it. Blue 'walked' to Lavendar.

Lavendar relaxed, petting a bunny, until the animals ran and flew away. Lavendar turned around and gasped, seeing Blue, but she didn't know, "Why, it's my dream prince," she giggled, "Sweet turtle," she sang some quotes as Blue 'bowed,' "You know, I'm really not suppose to speak to strangers, but we've met before."

_**I know you I walked with you **_

_**Once upon a dream**_

_**I know you the gleam in your eyes is so **_

_**Familiar a gleam**_

As she danced with Blue, TJ, Timothy, Zoey, Evan, Akiko, Kouta, Cyan, and Tulio spotted her hrough the bushes.

"Hey, she looks familiar." Zoey whispered to Akiko and Cyan.

"But who?" Akiko whispered.

_**Yet I know it's true**_

_**That vision are so them all they seem**_

_**But if I know you**_

_**I know what you'll do**_

_**You'll love me at once**_

_**The way to did once upon a dream**_

Lavendar continued dancing with Blue, while Bugs and Roger are having trouble.

_**But if I know you**_

_**I know what you'll do**_

TJ grabbed Blue and danced with Lavendar.

_**You'll love me at once**_

TJ:_** The way you did once upon a dream**_

Lavendar saw Blue, who chuckled nervously "Bow bow bow bow.".

Lavendar got startled as TJ held her hand, "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Sorry about him." Kouta smiled as the others came.

Lavendar was a bit more startled but TJ held her hand.

"Oh, it wasn't that," said Lavendar, "It's just that you're…"

"A stranger?" TJ asked as Lavendar nodded, "But don't you remember? We've met before."

"We have?" she asked.

"Yes, you said so yourself. Once upon a dream," said TJ.

TJ: _**I know you I walked with you **_

_**Once upon a dream**_

_**I know you the gleam in your eyes is so **_

_**Familiar a gleam**_

They began to dance in the forest, smiling. Zoey, Akiko and Cyan sighed and pretended to dance while Timothy, Evan, and Kouta smiled. The animals watched too as Blue barked happily.

Chorus: _**And I know it's true**_

_**That vision are so them all they seem**_

_**But if I know you**_

_**I know what you'll do**_

_**You'll love me at once**_

_**The way to did once upon a dream**_

Lavendar lean her head on TJ's shoulder as his on top of her head.

"Who are you? What is your name?" TJ asked.

"My name. Why it's…" Lavendar gasped, "Oh no, I can't I…goodbye!" she ran off.

"But when will I see you, again?" TJ asked.

"Oh never, never," Lavendar replied.

"Never?" TJ and the others asked.

"Well, maybe someday."

"When, tomorrow?"

"Or next week?" Timothy asked.

"Oh no, this evening!"

"Where?"

"At the cottage! In the cliff!"

TJ, Tulio, and their friends watched Lavendar ran off. Blue walked to Zoey who picked her up.

"I'm sure she looks familiar." Zoey said.

"You know you're right." Timothy nodded.

"It's like we meet her already." Kouta said.

"But where?" Akiko asked.

The others shrugged but Zoey quickly say, "Do you think mom will be okay if I keep this blue puppy?"

Blue nodded as the others shrugged. The others look back at Lavendar.

"Who is she?" TJ asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the cottage, Apple Fritter had lit the candles on the cake, but the cake is too long. Due to too much frosting, the cake is about to tip over. Apple Fritter stopped it and held the stick of the broom, preventing it to tip over, but the frost kept flowing on the cake along with the candles.

"Well, what do you think of it?" Apple Fritter asked.

"Why it's…" Cadance gasped a little, when she finished the dress, but not the beautiful dress. Alter Candace wore that messy dress, but she rolled her eyes, getting annoyed. Cadance answered carefully not to hurt her friends's feelings, "It's a very unusual cake unlike the original ones you make, isn't it?"

"Yes," Apple Fritter replied as she picked up the candles, "Of course, it'll be much stiffer after it's baked."

"Of course, Apple Fritter. What do you think of the dress?" Cadnace asked.

"Well it's…it's not exactly the way it's in the book, is it?" Apple Fritter replied, not to hurt Cadance's feelings.

"Oh, I improved it. But perhaps I had a few ruffles, what do you think?"

"I think so, what do you think, Candace?"

"I think we had enough of this nonsense!" Alter Candace snapped, when a part of the dress snapped on her face, "I think we oughta think of Lavendar and what she's thinking of this mist," Alternate Candace walked away as the dress fell apart, "I still think what I thunk before; I'm getting our magic back!"

The cake fell and the candles dissolve in it.

"You know, I think she's right," said Apple Fritter.

Alternate Candace walked downstairs, holding Cadance's ring, Apple Fritter's amulet, and her bo staff, "Here they are. Good as new!"

"Whoa, whoa, careful, Alternate Candace!" Cadance exclaimed, grabbing the supplies, "Quick, lock the doors," Alternate Candace locked all the doors, "Apple Fritter, close the windows and block up every cranny. We can't take any chances," after that, the house is locked, "And now you take care of the cake…"

"While I…" said Alternate Candace.

"Clean the room, Alternate Candace," said Cadance, giving her back Alternate Candace's magic, "And I'll make the dress." as she made her horn come back.

"Now hurry," said Apple Fritter.

Alternate Candace snarled and turned around, waved her bo staff, "Come on, bucket, mop and broom. Cadance said clean up the room soliders." The cleaning stuff walked down the stairs, began to clean.

Cadance chuckled, bringing out the cerise cloth with her magic, "And now to make a lovely dress to grace a fair princess," she waved her scepter forming the top for a dress.

"Eggs, flour, milk," said Apple Fritter as the baking stuff stood in front of her; she showed them the book, "Just do it like it says here in the book. I'll do the candles." The baking stuff began to work on the ingredients to make a cake. Meanwhile, the broom swept up the pile of dust as the furniture floated out of the way. The broom stopped, leaving the dust in front of Alternate Candace. Alternate Candace looked around and waved her bo staff, making the dust disappear. Apple Fritter watched as the cream formed a lovely cake.

Meanwhile, Cadance waved her scepter, making the scissors snipping on the cloth. She sewed it, making a dress part and attached on the side of the dress, very beautiful. Alternate Candace danced with the mop as it cleaned the floor. Apple Fritter floated on top, getting out of the way. As Alternate Candace kept dancing, she saw Cadance making a dress with cerise clothing.

"Oh for pete's sake, not cerise. Make it lavendar," Alternate Candace waved her bo staff and the sparkles hit the dress, changing the color of cerise to lavendar.

Cadance gasped and glared at Alter Candace, "Alternate Candace Gertrude Flynn! Make it cerise," she changed the color back to cerise.

Alternate Candace kept dancing with the mop, "Make it lavendar," she whispered. Alternate Candace's magic hit the cerise sash, changing it to lavendar. The lavendar sash made the whole dress changing into lavendar.

"Cerise!" Cadance glared at Alternate Candace. Alternate Candace smirked and waved her bo staff at the mirror which it bounced, "Lavendar." Cadance covered the dress, but didn't cover herself because Alternate Candace's magic changed Cadance's mane and and coat into different shades of lavendar. Alternate Candace chuckled, until Cadance's magic hit her, changing her clothes into cerise. Cadance continued her work, until she got hit again. Cadance smirked and shot her magic at Alternate Candace. Alter Candace dodged it, but the mirror bounced the magic back, hitting Alter Candace.

"Oh ho, it's on girl!" Alternate Candace smirked and hit Cadance by the magic. Suddenly, Cadance and Alternate Candace began a magic fight as Apple Fritter continued making the cake. But what they didn't realize is that their magic hit hitting the pot, flying up to the chimney.

Outside, the changeling kept searching for the princess. He've looked everywhere and it looks like he's about to give up, until he saw the lights. He flew towards the forest, until he saw the cottage, where the chimney shoots out the magic.

He looked inside, until the magic hits him twice. Inside, Alternate Candace and Cadance continued the magic war, taking cover. Alternate Candace gasped when her clothes changed into cerise. Cadace took cover, when her body changed into lavendar. As they both shot their magic, the magic hit the dress, changing the color of cerise and lavendar.

"Now look what you done!" Cadance snapped, glaring at Alternate Candace. As Apple Fritter lit the candles, she heard someone humming, "Listen."

"It's Lavendar!" said Alternate Candace.

"She's back! Enough of this foolishness," said Cadance, changing her clothes back. Alternate Candace put the cleaning dishes away. Cadabce placed the dress on the chair, "Make it cerise. Now hide, quickly!" Apple Fritter lit the rest of the candles. Alternate Candace was about to hide, but she changed the color of the dress, "Lavendar. Man that is redundant"

Outside, Lavendar ran towards the house, "Aunt Cadance!"

Back inside, the girls took cover, until Cadance gasped, "Good gracious! Who left the mop running?"

Alternate Candace gasped and waved her wand, "Stop mop," the mop stopped moving.

Lavendar opened the door, "Aunt Candace, Apple Fritter, Candace? Where is everybody?" the Changeling watched her as she walked inside, she gasped of what she saw; a cake and a lavendar dress.

"Surprise!" the girls called.

"Happy birthday," said Apple Fritter.

"Oh you darlings. This is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful, just wait till you meet him," said Lavendar.

"Him?" Apple Fritter asked.

"Lavendar…" said Alternate Candace.

"You've met some stranger?" Cadance asked.

"Oh he's not a stranger, we've met before," Lavendar replied.

"You have?" Cadance is confused.

"Where?" Alternate Candace asked, wondering if she met TJ.

"Once upon a dream," Lavendar sang the same song, dancing with Apple Fritter.

"She's in love," said Apple Fritter.

"Oh no!" Alternate Candace groaned.

"This is terrible!" Cadance exclaimed.

"Why?" Lavendar asked, "After all, I'm 15."

"It isn't that, Lavendar," said Cadance.

"You're already betroth," Apple Fritter added.

"Betroth?" Lavendar asked.

"Since the day you were born," Alternate Candace explained.

"To the Skeleton prince, TJ, honey," Apple Fritter added.

"Now that's silly. How could I marry a prince? I have to be a…" said Lavendar.

"A Princess," Alternate Candace finished.

"And you are," said Apple Fritter.

"Princess Amanda Johnson," Cadance finished.

The Changeling gasped and smirked evilly that he finally found her, after all these years. He flew away, back to the castle, telling Chrysalis the news.

"Tonight, we're taking you back to your mother, queen Candace," said Cadance.

"And I'm her double from the 2nd Dimension meaning I'll have a daughter too just like you." said Alternate Candace.

Lavendar was a bit surprised but that wasn't the problem right now.

"But…but I can't," Lavendar gasped, "He and his friends coming here tonight. I promised to meet him here."

"I'm sorry Lavendar, but you must never see that young man, again," said Cadance.

"Oh no…no…I can't believe it…no," Lavendar ran pass Cadance and Apple Fritter, crying. Lavendar ran upstairs, to her room.

"And we'd though she be so happy," Alternate Candace said, as Cadance shed a tear and Apple Fritter gave her her hankercheif. "Maybe for my daughter someday too."

In Lavendar's room, Lavendar cried on her bed and pounds on it with anger until she stops that she'll never see the man ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

At the castle, that evening, Candace stood by the window, sighing. She knows today is the day that her daughter returns, but she's still worried. By the table, SG, Erin, Akira, Twilight, and Konata are eating.

"No, sign of her yet, guys?" Candace asked.

"Course not," SG replied, "Could happen until sunset,"

Erin is eating chicken. "Ah that's not bad." as Erin eats another she noticed that Candace is very concerned. She tapped her friends to get their attention about Candace.

"Now, come girl, buck up. Battle's over! The girl is good as here." Akira yelled.

"I'm sorry, girls. But after 15 years of worrying, never knowing," said Candace.

"It's all in the past," SG clapped his hands, calling a guy called Danny. Danny walked to them, holding a tray, where a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Tonight, we toast the future," SG swiped the bottle away, "With something I've been saving for 15 years," he poured the soda in the glasses, "Here, to the future." Danny took a sip in the glass, not to get caught.

"Right, to the future," said Candace.

SG: _**Scups, scups **_

Candace: _**Scups**_

Akira: _**A toast to this night**_

Konata: _**The old look is rosin**_

Twilight: _**The future is bright**_

All the girls: _**Our children will marry**_

_**Our kingdoms unite**_

_**Scups, scups, scups**_

The girls took a drink as Danny took another sip; he hiccupped, smiling drunk **(I know but this is for fun)**. "And now, to the new home," said Erin.

"New home?" Candace asked.

"Children need a nest of their own, place to raise their kids," said Erin. Danny noticed that the bottle is next to his face, so he poured the soda in his cup again.

"Well, I suppose in time," Candace agreed.

"Of course," said Erin, "To the home."

Erin: _**Scups**_

Candace: _**Scups**_

SG: _**A toast to a home**_

Candace: _**When grand of by farther and palace in Rome**_

SG: _**Let me fill up your glass**_

_**That last was all foam**_

All: _**Scups, scups, scups**_

Danny kept playing his guitar, very drunk. SG clapped her hands as he got the attention.

"The plans," SG ordered. Danny opened the paper and showed the plan to Candace, but Danny couldn't keep his balance and hiccupped.

"Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborates of course," said SG, "40 bedrooms, dining hall, honeymoon cottage, really."

"You mean, you're building it already?" Candace asked.

"Yeah." Konata nodded.

"Built, finished," SG replied, "Lovebirds can move in tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But SG, girls, they're not even married yet," said Candace.

"We'll take care of that, tonight. To the wedding," said Akira.

"Now hold on, Akira. I haven't even seen my daughter, yet and you're taking her away from me," said Candace. Danny used his guitar to fill it up with soda. He patted it, smiling very drunk.

"Getting my nephew, TJ, are you?" SG asked.

"Yes but…" said Candace.

"Want you see your grand-children and my great nephews or nieces?"

"Of course…"

"Well, there's no time to lose. Getting in on in years," SG chuckled as Danny sat by the table, drinking too much soda; he fell under the table, "To the wedding."

"Now be reasonable, SG. After all, Raye knows nothing of all this," said Candace.

"Well?" SG asked.

"Well, it may have come quite a shock," said Candace.

SG gasped, glaring at Candace, "Shock? My nephew a shock? What's wrong with my TJ?"

Erin, Akira, Konata, and Twilight were concern as they watched.

"Nothing, SG. I only meant," Candace tried to explain.

"Why doesn't your daughter like my nephew?"

"Uh-oh!" The girls gasped.

"Now, now…"

"I'm not so sure my nephew likes your daughter!"

Candace got mad, "Now, see here…"

"I'm not so sure the children want you for a grand-mother!"

"Why you unreasonable bag of bones!" Candace snapped.

"Unreasonable! Enguarde!" SG got out the fish.

"I must warn you, SG, this means war!" Candace covered herself by the tray.

"For power, for honor, for country, for…" after SG hits the tray, the fish is no longer stiff. The girls laughed, calming down, "What's this all about, anyway?"

"Nothing, SG," Candace smiled.

"Children bound to fall in love with each other," said SG.

"Precisely and for our grand-children, I have the royal wood carvers start work on the cradle tomorrow," said Candace.

"Splendid," said Erin, "King size of course."

"Certainly, to the wood carvers gills," said Candace. Before she and SG took a drink, they heard a strange noise coming from under the table. They look at the girls but they shrugged. SG lifted up the table cloth and saw Danny, sleeping.

"Presenting, TJ!" Brick called from outside. "And his friends Timothy, Zoey, Evan, Akiko, Kouta, and Cyan"

"TJ?" SG grinned as the people cheered, outside.

"They's back." Twilight grinned as well.

Outside, TJ rode Tulio around the castle and the others followed whilezoey's holding Blue. SG walked down the stairs with the others.

"TJ, hold on!" SG shouted. TJ got his attention as the girls ran towards him. "Hurry, change into something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that."

"I have met her, aunt SG," said TJ

"You have, where?" SG asked.

"Yeah, where?" Akira asked.

"Once upon a dream," TJ sang that same song and danced with SG. The girls luaghed but their daughters except Twilight danced with them. Blue watched and giggled.

"TJ, put me down," SG ordered.

"Zoey, put me down too." Erin ordered.

"You too, Akiko/Cyan." Konata and Akira ordered as well.

"Now, what's all of this nonsense?" SG asked.

"It wasn't a dream, aunt SG. I really did meet her," TJ replied.

"Princess Amanda?" SG asked, "Good, we must tell Candace."

"I didn't say it wasn't Amanda, aunt SG," said TJ.

"You most certainly did you said…"

"I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was…peasant girl I suppose."

"Huh?" Twilight gasped.

"A peasant girl? You're going to marry a…why TJ, you're joking," said SG, as TJ shook his head.

"Isn't he?" Twilight asked Tulio.

"Nope."Tulio replied who shook his head.

"Tell me, is he?" Erin asked her children.

Timothy, Evan and Zoey shook their heads even Blue shook her head.

"That's a lie right?" Akira asked her only daughter, who shookl her head.

"Kouta, Cyan?" Konata asked hers but they shook their heads as well.

"Are you sure?" SG begged but they nodded. "No, you can't do this to us. Give up the throne, the kingdom for some nobody?" SG asked. She was angery as she was about to take her charm off but TJ grabbed her charm on time, "I won't have it! You're a prince and you're going to marry a princess!"

"Yeah, we've been through this forever!" Erin, Akira, and Twilight yelled. "That's the way it is even if it sucks!"

"Now aunt SG, your friends and you're living in the past, this is the 21st century," said TJ.

"Now a day, I'm still the queen and your father is the king and I command you to cover your senses!" said SG.

"And you kids should do the same!" Erin demanded.

"And marry the girl I love," TJ hopped on Tulio and rode off.

"Excatly." They all said.

"Goodbye, aunt SG."

"Goodbye mommy/mom/mama." The kids said.

"Goodbye..." The girls called but they stop to see them leaving.

"And mom can I keep this Blue puppy?" Zoey asked.

"Sure and goodbye..." Erin said but realizes they're leaving.

"Goodbye…" SG saw that he's leaving with the others, "No, no, stop, TJ,"

The girls saw TJ riding Tulio off to the forest with the others following.

"Zoey, Timothy, Evan!" Erin called.

"Akiko!" Akira called.

"Tulio!" Twilight called.

"Kouta, Cyan!" Konata called.

"TJ!" SG shouted, but it was too late; he's gone with his friends. SG sighed that TJ is going to marry that girl. The girls walked towards the steps and sat down.

"Oh, how will we tell Candace?" SG asked.

"I have no idea." Twilight sighed.

"This is not good, definatley not good." Erin nodded.

Konata nodded with Erin while Akira kicked a rock.


	8. Chapter 8

At the forest, Cadance, Apple Fritter, and Alternate Candace, now back to their original forms escorted Amanda back to the castle that the time has come. Amanda is still upset due to what happed, as she wears a disguise. Cadance looked around, seeing the coast is clear; she signaled them to come along. At the side of the castle, they walked to the secret passage in order to make sure that they're not caught. They kept escorting Amanda up the stairs, to her room.

"Come along, now," Cadance whispered; she opened the door, which led to her room, "Alright, in here, Amanda," Alternate Candace closed the door and sighed in exhausted, "lock the door, AC. Apple Fritter close the drapes," Apple Fritter closed the drapes, "And now, just sit here," Cadance escorted Amanda to her seat in front of the mirror, "This one last gift, dear child for thee," Cadance, Apple Fritter, and Alternate Candace formed their magic, forming a golden crown.

Cadance continued, "The symbol of thy royalty. A crown to wear in grace and beauty as this thy right and royal duty," she place the crown on Amanda's head.

"Yeah...sure..." Amanda nodded but she stared at her reflection and broke down in tears.

"Now, Amanda…" said Apple Fritter.

Cadance hushed her, "Come, let her have a few moments alone," Cadance closed the door behind her.

"It's that boy she met," said Alternate Candace.

"What ever are we going to do?" Apple Fritter asked.

In the room, Amanda kept crying; as she kept crying, the fire in the fireplace grew bigger and it went out. The smoke formed and we see the evil eyes of Chrysalis. She vanished and all was left is the glowing, harequiln green light. Amanda stopped crying and looked up, staring at that light with a dazed look; she got up and walked towards it.

At the other room, Alternaet Candace snarled, "I don't see that why she has to marry any old prince," said Alternate Candace.

"Now, AC that's not for us to decide," said Apple Fritter.

Meanwhile Amanda walked towards the light as it opened a secret passage of the fireplace. The light floated inside as Raye followed.

_"I wonder where it is taking me..." _Amanda thought.

Back with the fairies, Cadance paced around.

"Maybe we should tell queen Candace about the boy," said Apple Fritter.

"Well, why don't we?" Alternate Candace asked.

"Listen…Chrysalis!" Cadance said, alarmed, "Amanda! Amanda!" she opened the door and she and the girls saw that Amanda walked inside the passage.

"Why did we leave her alone?" Apple Fritter asked. The girls called her name and ran towards the passage, but the passage closed in front of them. Inside, Amanda followed the light upstairs. Back at Amanda's room, the kids keep pushing it, but it's too strong. Even with Alternate Candace's bo staff couldn't.

"Here," Cadance shot her magic and the wall disappeared. They ran in and searched everywhere, calling Amanda's name. Amanda kept walking on the steps, not paying any attention to the girls; she kept following that light. The kids ran upstairs, looking for Amanda before it's too late. Amanda kept staring at that green light, with a confused look as the light lead her to the door.

_"What is this light?" _Amanda asked.

The girls keep on calling her name, still looking for her.

Amanda walked to the other room as the light formed into a spinning wheel. Amanda lifted her hand to touch the spinning wheel.

"Amanda, don't touch anything!" Cadance yelled, running upstairs with Apple Fritter and Alternate Candace; the same stairs Amanda walked. Amanda was about to touch the spindle, but she stopped.

_"I'm not sure."_ Amanda said a bit unsure.

"_Touch the spindle, touch it I say,"_ Chrysalis's voice echoed.

Amanda did what she said and touched the spindle by her finger! The kids made it, but gasped as they came face to face with Chrysalis. Apple Fritter got scared and stood behind Cadance and Alternate Candace as they glared at her.

Chrysalis glared at them, "You poor, simple fools. You think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of all evil! Well, here's your precious princess!" Chrysalis showed them Amanda, now lying on the floor, not moving. The girls gasped as Emerald laughed evilly, disappearing. The girls gathered close to Amanda, crying. Alternate Candace pulled Amanda close. They were too late, Chrysalis finally got her.

"I'll never forgive myself," Cadance cried.

"We're all to blame," Apple Fritter cried as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the castle, Candace and Jeremy sat on the throne, preparing to see their daughter and the wedding. Tails, Bloo, and Cosmo were there as well. SG and the others approached the side of Candace's chair to tell her about TJ.

"Candace, there's something important I have to tell you," said SG.

"Not now, SG," said Candace.

"But it's about TJ!" said SG.

"Oh yes, of course. Well, where is the boy?" Candace asked.

"And her friends?" Jeremy asked.

"That's what she's been trying to tell you," Akira replied.

"Well send for him immediately!" Candace ordered, until she hushed them when she heard the horns playing.

"The sun has set! Get ready to welcome your princess!" Brick called.

The people cheered as the fireworks boomed into the sky, getting ready to meet the princess. At the tall tower of the castle, the girls had just placed Amanda on the bed, holding the rose and a lavendar flower. They're still sad that they failed to prevent the spell. It was their job to make sure Amanda is safe until the time has come, but now Chrysalis's curse had worked.

Cadance straightens up the blanket as she shed a few tears from her failure. Apple Fritter placed the rose and lavendar on Amanda as she wiped the tears from her cloth. Alternate Candace stood there, even though she was a brave, she still shed tears, failing to protect Amanda. Alternate Candace drop to her knees, placed her head and arm on the edge, and she reached her hand to Amanda's. Despite she's not her daughter, she still loves her like Candace does.

Cadance broke down walking away as Apple Fritter and Alternate Candace watched her. Cadance walked outside of the tower as the celebration continues, while Apple Fritter and Alternate Candace walked next to her.

"Poor Candace and Jeremy," said Apple Fritter.

"They'll be heartbroken when they find out," Alternate Candace added.

Cadance looked up, calming down a little, "They're not going to."

"They aren't?" Alter Candace asked.

"We'll put them all to sleep until Amanda wakes up," said Cadance, closing the curtains, "Come."

Before living, Alternate Candace looks back and whispers, _"I love you."_

Cadance, Apple Fritter, and Alter Candace shrank themselves and flew off, pouring the sleeping dust on people, animals, heroes and more. As they dropped the sleeping dust; the people began to fall asleep. Alternate Candace dropped a few dust on the guards.

_**Sleeping Beauty fair**_

_**Orange of the sun in your hair**_

Mickey felt tired and drifted off to sleep as Donald and Goofy fell asleep from the dust. Alternate Candace continued his work as the hyena trio fell asleep.

_**Lips that shame the red, red rose**_

_**Dreaming of true love in slumber repose**_

The other people from outside drifted off to sleep. Inside the castle, Cadance dropped the sleeping dust on everyone, who is falling asleep. Back outside Apple Fritter dropped the dust on the water fountain, shutting it off. The twins yawned and fell asleep due to the dust.

_**One day he will come**_

_**Riding over the dawn**_

_**When you awaken to love's first kiss**_

_**Till then, Sleeping Beauty, sleep on**_

Apple Fritter used the dust on the candles as they faded out. Meanwhile, Alternate Candace blew out the candles and gasped when she saw Danny, finally waking up. She dropped the last piece of dust on him and Danny fell back to sleep, burping.

_**One day you'll awaken to love's first kiss**_

_**Till then, Sleeping Beauty, sleep on**_

At the throne, Cadance dropped the last pieces of dust on Candace, Jeremy, SG, Tails, Bloo, Cosmo, Erin, Twilight, Akira, and Konata. When they fell asleep, the girls except SG and Candace landed on each other as Akira snored. The boys except Jeremy did the same as Bloo snored too.

SG yawned before she fell asleep, "Well…just been talking to TJ…seems he's falling in love with some…peasant girl…"

"Peasant girl?" Cadance gasped and flew back to SG, "Yes? Yes? The peasant girl, who is she? Where did he meet her?" Cadance waved her horn, opening SG's eye.

"Just some peasant girl…" SG replied.

"Where, where?" Cadance asked.

"Once upon…a dream…" SG went to sleep.

"Once upon a…Amanda…TJ," Cadance realized that Amanda and TJ met before. Cadance flew up, joining Apple Fritter and Alternate Candace, "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!" Apple Fritter and Alternate Candace followed her, flying back to the cottage, where they raised Amanda for 15 years. They know that TJ is going to the cottage to meet her, or so he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

At the forest, TJ rode on Tulio with the others following, whistling the song he and Amanda sang when they met before. He's heading to the cottage to meet the girl, he's in love.

"I wonder if she has realtives." Evan asked.

"Maybe." Akiko nodded.

TJ hopped off of Tulio and walked towards the cottage, getting ready to meet her, again. He smiled at Tulio, who nodded back, smiling. before Zoey could go in, she puts Blue down.

"Blue wait here in the bushes." Zoey said.

Blue nodded and jumped into the bushes.

TJ knocked on the door.

"Come in," and unknown voice said from the inside.

TJ opened the door and walked inside; it is so dark and quiet, he couldn't see or hear anything.

"Weird, I never heard that voice." Timothy asked.

Suddenly, the door closed all by itself, startling TJ and the kids. Without warning, the villains grabbed TJ, trying to tie him up, but TJ began to fight them. The kids try to help out. It was a trap set by Chrysalis! Chrysalis held the candle, smirking evilly as the fight continues. The pet changelings, who went excited, watched, enjoying the show. Suddenly, the changelings finally tied TJ up, gagged his mouth. His friends were tied up too.

Chrysalis held up the candle to get a close look at the prince, "Well, this is an unpleasant surprise." The boys, Zoey, and Akiko glared but Evan and Cyan were scared. "I set my trap on some peasant and low, I catch a prince and his friends!" Chrysalis laughed horrible and evilly and ordered the guards, "Away with them! But gently my guards, gently. I have plans for these guests." Chrysalis followed her guards outside, dragging TJ and the kids away.

Blue watched from the other side of the window, she was shocked and scarred. Her new friends are captured. When they were gone, she went back inside the house.

Meanwhile, the fairies flew into the forest, hopefully it wasn't too late. They flew to the cottage, changing back to normal size. Blue saw them and barked. When they saw Blue, she pointed down. Suddenly, they gasped, when they saw TJ's hat Blue is pointing at.

"Chrysalis!" They all gasped.

"She's got TJ!" Alternate Candace exclaimed. "And his friends!"

Blue nodded.

Cadance's eyes widen, "At the forbidin mountain."

Apple Fritter gasped, "But we can't…we can't go there!"

"We can and we must!" said Cadance. It's up to them to rescue TJ so that he can kiss Amanda and break the spell.

Blue barked to go with them.

"It's too dangerious." Alternate Candace said.

Blue barked in determined to help out anyone.

"Okay, but here." Apple Fritter used her magic to make a glass apple which opens. "You''l be in here for the time being."

Blue bowed happily and skiddo-ed as she sang, "Bow bow bow bow bow bow!"

"Okay, let's go." Cadance ordered.


	11. Chapter 11

At the dark location, the girls snuck towards the bridge to rescue TJ and his friends. As they hid behind the rocks, they looked around to see if the coast is clear. They snuck towards the pillar and quickly went to another one by the bridge. As they walked slowly, they gasped and saw a changeling guard marching towards them, searching for intruders. The girls quickly took cover as the guard walked towards them. He stopped and looked around until he proceeded.

Cadance looked up and saw the chains. Cadance, Apple Fritter, and Alternate Candace shrank themselves and flew up to the small entrance. They looked around and gasped, when they saw another guard, looking at another direction. They flew away, quickly, but they stop and saw the third, sleeping. The girls flew away, scared as they took cover. They hid to another parts of the castle, letting out a deep breath. All of a sudden, they heard noises coming from inside; they flew towards the window and saw more villains having a party. Chrysalis is sitting on his chair, with the pet Changeling with her.

Music began to play as Chrysalis looks down and puts her hoove over on her lap. She begins to sing.

Chrysalis: **This day has been just perfect**

**The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small**

**Everybody I'll soon control**

**Every human, creature and all**

**Who says a girl can't really have it all?**

Chrysalis laughs until she finally spoke, "What a pity TJ and his friends can't be here to enjoy the celebration," Chrysalis chuckled, "Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer them up."

Chrysalis began to leave with the pet Changeling following her. Meanwhile, the ponies and the girl followed her, avoiding the lead guard. They followed her down the steps, still hiding. Chrysalis used the key and unlocked the door. The pet changeling smiled at his mistress as she walked towards TJ and his friends, all chained up.

"Oh, come now, TJ and friends, why so melon cully?" Chrysalis asked, "A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destine hero of a charming fairy tale come true," Chrysalis performed her magic with her horn, forming pictures, "Behold queen Candace's castle and in yonder top most tower, dreaming of her true love, it princess Amanda Johnson," TJ saw a familiar girl; it's Amanda, sleeping. "But see the gracious woman of fate. Why, tis the self of a peasant girl, who won the heart of our noble prince."

"Now I remember, she's the princess." Zoey gasped.

"She was baby when we meet her." Akiko nodded.

"That's why we couldn't remember her." Timothy said as Cyan, Evan, and Kouta nodded.

"Yes. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Orange of mandrin in her hair. Blue of sapphire in her eyes. Voice that sounds of her mother. An ageless sleep, she finds repulse," Chrysalis continues, "The years went by, but a hundred years to a stead fast heart about a day. And now the gate of the dungeon part and our ninja is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble stead a valiant figure straight and tall to wake his love on his love's first kiss and prove that love conquers all!"

TJ was about to attack her, but the chains prevents him from attacking. Chrysalis laughed evilly as the girls heard the whole thing.

"Why you…" Alternate Candace snarled, about to attack her, but Cadance and Apple Fritter pulled her belt back. The pet turned around and looked concerned that someone's there.

"Come, my pet, let us leave our noble skeleton prince with these happy thoughts along with his friends," Chrysalis chuckled and walked out of the dungeon and locked the door. "A most gratifying day."

Zoey and Cyan calm TJ down and set him back down after what he and his friends heard.

"I guess we have no choice." Zoey sighs. "We're imprison forever."

"Or at least until we're a 100." Kouta sighed.

"We'll be 100 and what ever age we are." Cyan correted.

"Whatever." Evan sighed in defeat.

"For the first time in 15 years, I shall sleep well." The pet glared back, thinking if someone's there.

Meanwhile, the girls watched Chrysalis walking upstairs and went inside the dungeon, changing back to their regular size. TJ and his friends looked startled as Cadance hushed them, "No time to explain." Cadance used her horn and Apple Fritter used her amulet, breaking the shackles as Alternate Candace used her bo staff on the key lock, breaking it. TJ is now free with his friends and began to escape, but Cadance stopped her.

"Wait, TJ, children, the rode to true love maybe barred, but still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face," said Cadance, "So arm thyself with the enchanted shield of virtue," Cadance waved her horn, making a shield for TJ and the boys, "And the mighty sword of truth," Cadance's magic hit his hand, giving him a sword which has a skeleton handle, "For these weapons of righteousness and triumph over evil. And for you all, a gift that your mothers and fathers gave me on my wedding will help you as well."

Cadance used her magic to make Zoey's hair have a golden music hairclip and a pink and red armor, Cyan has a blue shoulder pads and sword, Kouta has a blue knight armor with a light blue cape, hoverboard, and a sword, Akiko has microphone with spikes on them and wears a armor over her school uniform like the Magic Knights, Timothy has a ecto-green googles, gloves which has ghost powers, shoes, and clothes, and Evan ecto-blue gloves which has ghost powers, vest, and shoes.

"Now come, we must hurry." The girls, TJ, and the kids walked out of the dungeon and going upstairs. Suddenly, they got clocked by the pet changeling!

"Guards, guards, TJ and his friends are escaping!" The pet yelled as he flew back, getting the guards.

"This way," said TJ as he ran to another path. As they ran up the stairs, they saw the changelings, following the pet. They ran back down, to the window and TJ began to fight the villains. Zoey threw the golden music hairclip to make loud noises and hit the changelings, Timothy and Evan used their ghost powers, Akiko spun her microphone which smashes them away, and Cyan and Kouta used their swords to help TJ. Akiko slipped but Kouta grabbed her and her microphone.

TJ and the others ran outside as Tulio called at them, "Guys!". The pet changeling gasped.

"Stop those brats!" He snapped. Tulio gasped and yelled, "TJ, guys!" at TJ and the others as the changelings pushed the rocks towards them.

"TJ watch out!" Cadance shot her horn and turned the rocks into hearts which popped. The changelings began to shoot the arrows at TJ and the others, until Apple Fritter used her amulet and turned the arrows into apples. Alternate Candace used her bo staff and unlatched the lock to break the chains, Tulio is. TJ hopped on Tulio and ran off to the castle, Timothy and Evan, flying, picked up Zoey and Cyan to carry while Kouta picked up Akiko and rides on the hovering board. The changelings poured hot lava down at them, but Cadance cooled them off. The pet gasped from the failure.

"He's heading to the castle!" The pet yelled. "I'm going to get Chrysalis!"

He flew back to Chrysalis. As the girls followed TJ and his friends, Alternate Candace looked back, glaring at the pet.

"That's it! I've had enough of that pet of hers!" Alternate Candace growled and throws magic at him, but he avoided it.

"Yikes! It's Alternate Candace and she's going to get me!" The pet changeling screamed and flew away.

"Okay, let's play," Alternate Candace flew after them. Alternate Candace continued to throw magic at them. Alternate Candace went to the other side, getting ready to pounce. The pet began to get Chrysalis, but he screamed when he saw Alternate Candace throwing magic at them. The pet changeling became solid statue as Alternate Candace flew back to the group.

"Silence!" Chrysalis snapped, and saw the pet changeling, "You, tell those fools to…" Chrysalis gasped that her pet is a statue, "No...No!" she saw TJ riding Tulio to the castle with the girls and the boys following him. TJ saw the bridge going up as Tulio jumped over. Cadance helped it and Tulio made it, continue running. Chrysalis walked to the top of the tower, watching them.

"Hurry, hurry TJ!" Cadance yelled, seeing Chrysalis.

Chrysalis began to shoot lighting of energy at the rocks, but TJ and the kids protected themselves with the shield. Chrysalis shot another one at the path, destroying it, but Tulio and Kouta's hoverboad jumped over the gap. They're almost there to the castle!

"Forest of thrones shall be this two. Bond through the skies ton a fog of doom! Now go with the curse and serve me well! Round Candace's castle cast my spell!" Chrysalis ordered.

The black clouds gathered around the castle, striking lightning. The lightning struck the path and the trees of thrones grew, blocking TJ and his friends. Tulio stopped as Chrysalis laughed evilly that TJ can't get through. TJ and his friends began to slice the thrones with their weapons as Tulio proceeded. Cadance pointed at the path, while TJ rode Tulio to the path as the others followed.

Chrysalis gasped, "No! It cannot be!" Chrysalis transported to Candace's castle. She appeared in front of TJ; she had enough, "Now shall you deal with me, prince and all the powers from Hell!"

Chrysalis unleashed her power, laughing evilly as she began to change. TJ, the kids and the girls gasped that Chrysalis had changed. Chrysalis transformed into a giant harlequin green bee! TJ signaled Tulio and the others to go and it ran towards Chrysalis. ALternate Candace is going to attack that monster, but Cadance and Apple Fritter grabbed her belt. Suddenly, Chrysalis shot the fireball, knocking TJ off of Tulio and the others. Chrysalis shot another one, destroying the bridge. Chrysalis shot another fireball at them as TJ and the boys used the shield to protect themselves and the girls.

"Becareful everyone!" Tulio called concern who is hiding in the bush.

TJ and the others hid beside the tree as Chrysalis came close. Suddenly, TJ and the boys uses their weapons at Chrysalis, which she roared in pain. Chrysalis got ticked and snapped her jaws to attack them. Akiko, Zoey, and Cyan used their weapons as well which Chrysalis angered her more. She tried to snap at them causing them to fall over. Timothy and Evan grabbed Zoey and Cyan while Kouta grabbed Akiko. Chrysalis shot a powerful fire ball, burning the thrones. TJ and his friends blocked, thinking that this is the end.

"Up, up this way!" Cadance shouted, while TJ and the others climbed up.

The others were lifted by the ponies and Alter Candace's magic. Chrysalis began to attack TJ, as TJ keeps doding. Chrysalis continued to attack TJ, walking at the ledge of the cliff. The girls and the boys gasped when TJ is trapped until Chrysalis shoots another fire ball, sending the shield away. Chrysalis laughed evilly going to destroy TJ.

"The sword and weapons flies swift and shores that evil die of good and due!" Cadance cast the spell.

Chrysalis is going to finish TJ, but suddenly, TJ threw his sword, Zoey threw her hairclip, Kouta and Cyan threw their swords, Akiko threw her microphone, and Timothy and Evan shot their ectoballs right at Chrysalis's heart! Chrysalis screamed in pain as the green blood flow out of Chrysalis. Chrysalis fell toward TJ, but he jumped out of the way. The rocks began to crumble and fall to the ground, bringing Chrysalis to her death. TJ saw his sword and the weapons and Chrysalis's death. The weapons formed back to his normal ones.

Tulio and his friends walked next to TJ and saw the castle. Now that Chrysalis is defeated, it's time for his final mission, kiss Amanda to break the spell.


	12. Chapter 12

After Chrysalis's defeat, TJ got into the castle, where all the people and animals are still sleeping. TJ with Cadance, Apple Fritter, Alternaet Candace, and his friends, looked up at the tower, where Amanda is sleeping. At the tower, TJ followed the girls with his friends, leading the way to Amandae. When they reached the top, TJ saw Amanda, sleeping peacefully on the bed, holding the beautiful red rose and lavendar. TJ walked slowly towards her and knelt down beside her as the others watched. TJ kissed her on the lips and moved away from her. Amanda opened her eyes and smiled at TJ, who she fell in love.

"Hey..." Amanda smiled.

"Hey..." Tj smiled back.

The girls are happy as Cadance and Apple Fritter hugged each other and Alternate Candace smiled. Timothy and Evan high-fived while Zoey and Cyan hugged. Akiko smiled but notice Kouta is holding her hand, but she doesn't mind at all. Blue skidoo out of the apple and saw this; she barked happily.

Back outside, everyone began to wake up now that the spell has been broken. At the throne, Candace yawned as SG woke up, yawning.

"Forgive me, SG, but you were saying?" Candace asked.

"Huh, I was?" SG now realized, "Oh yes, well after all, Candace, this is the 21st century."

"Yes, you said that a moment ago," said Candace.

"A moment ago?" Erin asked.

"If felt like all night." Akira rubbed her head.

"Well, to come right to the point, my nephew, TJ says he's going to marry…" before SG finished, the trumpets began to play, which got the attention.

Candace smiled, knowing what's going on. On top, Alternate Candace signaled Cadance and Apple Fritter to come here, watching the married couple. Walking down the steps is TJ and Amanda, now together. His friends came out from a door way watching this along with Blue.

"It's Amanda; she's here!" Candace exclaimed, as Jeremy got up, smiling. "Xavier, Fred come here. Look!"

Xavier and Fred ran to them off-screen

"What is it?" Xavier asked.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

"Look, boys. It's your sister after all these years." Jeremy smiled.

Xaiver and Fred were surprised to see their sister, the one they wanted to meet since their birth.

SG couldn't believe her eyes, "And TJ."

TJ and Amanda bowed and curtsied before Candace, Jeremy, Xavier, Fred, SG, the queens and the kings. Amanda walked towards them and hugged Jeremy, along with Candace, Xavier, and Fred. Candace shed one tear as she hugged her daughter, happy to see her for 15 years. Cadance, Apple Fritter, and Alternate Candace are happy that their job is done, even though Chrysalis cursed Amanda, but Chrysalis will no longer ruin Amanda's life.

"What does this mean, boy? I-I-I-" SG asked, as Amanda touched her shoulder, "Hi, mom...in-law,", kissed her on the cheek."

SG blushed, but still is confused, "But…but…but…" Amanda began to dance with TJ.

"I don't understand," said SG.

Candace just smiled, watching the couple dance as Jeremy, Tails, Bloo, Cosmo, Xavier, and Fred watched them. SG looked up, looking at the fairies, who are enjoying the moment. SG looks at her friends who shrugged and watched the moment. SG gave up and watched her nephew son dancing with Amanda.

Kouta looked at Akiko who blushed until he bowed and she curtised, they take hands and they started to dance with them. Zoey, Blue, and Cyan curtised to Zoey's brothers and Tulio who bowed. They went to the center and danced too; Zoey and Blue with Timothy and Evan with Cyan and Tulio.

As the girls watched, Apple Fritter sniffed about to cry.

"Why Apple Fritter, what's the matter, dear?" Cadance asked.

"Oh, I just love happy endings, princess," Apple Fritter replied.

"Yes, I do too…" as Cadance watches Amanda, she gasped of what dress she's wearing, "Lavendar!" Cadance now knows who did it and it was Alternate Candace. Cadance used her horn, "Cerise!" Amanda's lavendar dress changed into cerise. Alternate Candace is enjoying this, until she saw Amanda's dress no longer lavendar.

"Lavendar!" Alternate Candace waved her bo staff as the couple still dancing.

_**I know you I walked with you**_

_**Once upon a dream**_

_**I know you the gleam in your eyes**_

_**Are so familiar a gleam**_

_**Yet I know it's true**_

_**That vision are so in all the seem**_

The story end with Amanda and TJ kissing and Kouta and Akiko kissing while Zoey, Timothy, Evan, Cyan, and Tulio watched together.

_**But if I know you**_

_**I know what you'll do**_

_**You'll love me at once**_

_**The way you did**_

_**Once upon a dream**_

The book is closed by Phineas and Ferb who has a tear. Phineas held a cloth and Ferb blowed his nose.

Phineas: _Well, I hope you enjoyed this... (sniff) beautiful story._

Ferb: _Will see you again in a next story by Erin._

Phineas: _Bye everybody. Don't touch spindles and always fall in love truly._


End file.
